


Insanity Is Not A Choice

by Blackmoore



Series: More Then Once [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: the joker calls to threaten Batman who in the end hangs up on the joker
Series: More Then Once [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998442
Kudos: 3





	Insanity Is Not A Choice

the joker calls Batman with a flip-phone as he spoke "Hello, dear bats." He laughs madly at his end 

Bats spoke "What do you want, Joker?" The joker spoke as he giggles slightly "I'm gonna. . ." Batman ended the call 

Batman think's and plans of what to do in case of what joker is planning for Gotham city

Joker sputters in surprise as he looks at the phone in obvious disbelief at having bats hanging up on him "Did bats just HANG up on me?!?!" He throws the phone at the wall it break's into a million pieces as he stands up and paces the room, thinking of what to do to make it worse

he turns in tight circles as he mutters what to do to himself as the people around him look worried and backs away slowly and hides from their angry boss as he plots how to get revenge on bats for hanging up on him

he glares at the phone as he turns away and tries to calm himself down as he takes deep breaths as he tries to calm down but freaks out in a rage even worse then before as he decides to have his people plant bombs all over the city attempting to blanket, to destory Gotham


End file.
